Story/Arcs/Special/2019/Halloween/Rooms
Rift Locations * Quarters, SE corner - The Fire Pit * Study, potions area - Weeping Halls * Study, near windows - The Fountain * Cafeteria, front left area - Unlit Fireplace * Commons, underground area - The Valley Cave * Commons, SE lower corner - The River * Commons, interrupting stairs - The Stone Path * Commons, near Air windows - The Cliff * Open Grounds, SE trees - The Leaf Piles * Open Grounds, corner - The Waterfall * Path to training grounds, midway, East - The Forest Path * Training Grounds, beside left stands - The Pumpkin Patch * Forum: (pointedly) NO RIFTS Spectacles Unlit Fireplace * ♫ Rs\ Death ♫ * Black Flame placeholders ** TBD ** symbols: TBD * large flame location: ** appears within main fireplace, after all small black flames have been retrieved ** a dull, smooth gray; no temperature accents Puzzles Mirrored Room * works like the Mirrored Plane, with hidden fold-teleports between each side * (?) Black Flame reveals new paths (alongside previous ones) Void Hopscotch Maze * (?) impassible without correct 'Flame unlock (only one path is visible) * reveal changing areas, intermittently cast in void ** follow path ** (?) toggle switches of some kind *** some paths intersect when followed simultaneously, but alone appear to be separate * (?) Black Flame changes: ** (?) some paths/interactions ** (?) creates a new path, with a new theme ** some areas are perpetually visible ** (?) encounter of some kind * Regions ** Straw, Leaves, & Dust *** ♫ Zp\ft\ The Forgotten Castle ♫ ** Vines & Soil *** ♫ Rs\ Funus Insula ♫ ** Volcanic Rock *** ♫ Rs\ Hidden Evils ♫ ** Hollow Slate *** ♫ Rs\ Infiltration ♫ Encounters The Scarecrow * After the black flames have all been retrieved, the Scarecrow in S4 de-petrifies and animates, hurling fire bolts and calling forth Awakened Jack-o'-Lanterns at the players, defending TBD. ** See stats here. Room Sequence * Mirrored' -> 'Hopscotch (mirrored) * River <~> Halls <*> Fountain * River *> Forest <-> Fountain * Fire <-> Piles <-> Pumpkin "Empty" rooms S1: The Forest Path * before flame: ♫ fb\pt\ Fall Breeze ♫ * after flame: ♫ fb\pt\ Pumpkin Woods ♫ * ~~ Sub-sections ~~ ** (S4): The Stone Path *** ** (S5): Valley Cave (leads to Weeping Halls) *** ** (S6): The Waterfall *** large flame location: **** buried within vines **** a rich olive; some temperature accents seem to bulge and wrap around unnaturally ** (S7): The Cliff *** S2: Leaf Piles * before flame: ♫ fb\pt\ Maple Leaf Waltz ♫ * after flame: ♫ ____ ♫ S3: The Pumpkin Patch *before flame: **♫ fb\sh\ Midnight Hayride ♫ *after flame: **♫ fb\pt\ Rise of the Shadow Squash ♫ **large flame location: ***Encounter: ♫ fb\pt\ Pumpkin Scare ♫ ***a dusty golden brown Functional rooms F1: The Fire Pit * before flame: ♫ fb\pt\ Shiverglade ♫ ** black flame location: *** retrieve enough logs to light the large bonfire; when the fire is sufficient, a small black flame bobs out. *** logs teleport around when attempting to grab; if someone else grabs for one as it enters a space, they succeed *** if a log is dropped outside of the fire pit, it teleports back to one of the log-spaces * after flame: ♫ fb\pt\ Village of the Lopsided Gourds ♫ ** large flame location: *** within the large bonfire *** shades spanning shades from dim charcoal to pale stone **** the fire itself almost seems pockmarked F2: The River * before flame: ** ♫ fb\sh\ lake of tears ♫ ** black flame location: dive in, at the bottom * after flame: ** ♫ fb\pt\ Jack-O'-Lanterns ♫ F3: The Fountain *♫ fb\sh\ Skeleton Graveyard ♫ *black flame location: **assemble fountain correctly (four maze themes) **fountain opens (HP: CoS style), flame hovers above stairs below F4: The Weeping Halls *♫ Rs\ Cursed Crypt ♫ *black flame location: in the maze (find all four pedestals) Celebration Simul's appearance * changes * lanterns -> jack-o'-lanterns * furnishing: orange & {black or violet} Common Room * fire turned black Study * ---- Cafeteria * Replaced by Unlit Fireplace (now much brighter) * extra serving tables: ** cocoa {pumpkin, regular, dark-purple}, topped with cream, sugar crystals (black, purple, & orange), and a donut hole (pumpkin dough, coated in orange-tinted sugar (hint of citrus), with jack-o'-lantern imprint) ** more pumpkin donut holes, pumkin pie (pre-sliced) ** cotton candy (pre-plated; black, shaped loosely like flames) ** stuck ribs; single, arranged into full torso, accompanied by fake human skeleton (painted basal wood) but with jack-o'-lantern for the head (laying sideways, facing the residents) Commons * lighting: black flames Open Grounds * Pumpkin carving * black Fire Pit Training Grounds * PUMPKIN TOSS Forum *general Halloween-themed baubles & sweets